Azura Blue
Human female, born LY 866, in Sorret, to Mae and Shaw. Younger sister of Tobias Blue. Chief Sorreter of the Plist branch of LandOrder. According to Azura, as far back as she can remember, her older brother Tobias delighted in playing mind games with her, trying to mess with her psychologically. However, she also claims to have learned early on how to resist his efforts, and even do her own share of messing with his mind. Nevertheless, she was always looking for an edge in their conflicts, and in 876, at age 10, she began studying magic, ultimately becoming the first Sorreter in her family. She graduated to adept status in 883, at the age of 17 (two years after Tobias had begun his own apprenticeship to a master psychotherapist). By this point, both Tobias and Azura had become bored of their sibling rivalry, and Azura decided to take a break from her studies, to travel the world. Her first stop was in Tonad, where according to her, she befriended a group of young children, though she has always refused to elaborate on the circumstances. After that, she continued traveling to various villages, having adventures, apparently. It wasn't until 898, during one of her infrequent visits to her home village, that she decided to return to Sorret permanently. She was recruited by Durell to become one of his followers in support of The Plan. Just a year later, Durell began sending his followers out to join gangs in other villages, in an effort to help those gangs form inter-village alliances. And so, in 899, she became the chief Sorreter of LandOrder's Plist branch. That branch was run by Don, who she said was among the group of children she'd befriended sixteen years earlier. She had apparently stayed in touch with at least a couple of the children over the years, stopping in to see them whenever her travels brought her to their villages. (Don's family had been in Tonad on business, at the time they first met, but Azura would later see him in his home village of Plist.) Another of those children was Merril, who she visited in Sorret in 902 (he had moved there in 888, to become a Sorreter, himself). While visiting him, soon after he became a master-adept, Azura recruited him for her department in Plist. Two years later, she would recommend him for the position of Chief Sorreter of the newly established branch of LandOrder in Tonad. When the surname law was passed in 904, Azura's brother chose the name "Blue," reportedly as a tribute to her, an attempt at reconciliation. Their conflict had resumed, after years apart, when in 899, Tobias had suggested the inclusion of a subclause in the adult license law, to deprive known gang members of an emotional stamp. She believed this was just another of his mind games, wanting to ensure that she would not be considered an adult. However, she adopted the name herself, to prove he couldn't get to her. Category:People